bagpipesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of bagpipes
Western Europe France '' of Gascony ]] *Musette de cour: A French open ended smallpipe, believed by some to be an ancestor of the Northumbrian smallpipes, used for classical compositions in 'folk' style in the 18th Century French court. The shuttle design for the drones was recently revived and added to a mouth blown Scottish smallpipe. *Biniou (or biniou koz "old style bagpipe"): a mouth blown bagpipe from Brittany, a Celtic region of northwestern France. It is the most famous bagpipe of France. The great Highland bagpipe is also used in marching bands called bagadoù and known as biniou braz ("great bagpipe"). *Veuze, found in Western France around Nantes and into the Breton marshes. *Cabrette: bellows-blown, played in the Auvergne region of central France. *Chabrette (or chabretta): found in the Limousin region of central France. *Bodega (or craba): found in Languedoc region of southern France, made of an entire goat skin. *Boha: found in the Gascogne and Landes regions of southwestern France. *Musette bressane: found in the Bresse region of eastern France, notable for having no separate drone, but a drone and chanter bored into a single piece of wood. *Cornemuse du Centre (or musette du centre): bagpipes of Central France) are of many different types, some mouth blown. They can be found in the Bourbonnais, Berry, Nivernais, and Morvan regions of France and in different tonalities. *''Chabrette poitevine'': found in the Poitou region of west-central France, but now extremely rare. *Caramusa: a small bagpipe with a single parallel drone, native to Corsica *Musette bechonnet, named from its creator, Joseph Bechonnet (1820-1900 AD) of Effiat. The Netherlands and Belgium *Doedelzak (or pijpzak): found in Flanders and the Netherlands, this type of bagpipe was made famous in the paintings of Pieter Brueghel the Elder; died out, but revived in the late 20th century. *Muchosa (or muchosac): found in the Hainaut province of Wallonia, in southern Belgium, and previously known down into the north of France as far as Picardy Germany *Dudelsack: German bagpipe with two drones and one chanter. Also called Schäferpfeife (shepherd pipe) or Sackpfeife. The drones are sometimes fit into one stock and do not lie on the player's shoulder but are tied to the front of the bag. (see: de:Schäferpfeife) *Mittelaltersackpfeife: Reconstruction of medieval bagpipes after descriptions by Michael Praetorius and depictions by Albrecht Dürer, among others. While the exterior is reconstructed from these sources, the interior and sound are often similar to the Scottish Great Highland Bagpipe. Commonly tuned in A minor and used by musical groups specialising in medieval tunes. Often to be seen at medieval festivals and markets. (see: de:Marktsackpfeife) *Huemmelchen: small bagpipe with the look of a small medieval pipe or a Dudelsack. The sound is similar to that of the Uilleann pipes, or sometimes the smallpipes. Seldom louder than 60 or 70 dB. *Dudy or kozoł (Lower Sorbian kózoł) are large types of bagpipes (in E flat) played among the (originally) Slavic-speaking Sorbs of Eastern Germany, near the borders with both Poland and the Czech Republic; smaller Sorbian types are called dudki or měchawa (in F). Yet smaller is the měchawka (in A, Am) known in German as Dreibrümmchen. The dudy/kozoł has a bent drone pipe that is hung across the player’s shoulder, and the chanter tends to be curved as well. Switzerland *Schweizer Sackpfeife (Swiss bagpipe): In Switzerland, the Sackpfiffe was a common instrument in the folk music from the Middle Ages to the early 18th century, documented by iconography and in written sources. It had one or two drones and one chanter with double reeds. (see: de:Sackpfeife (Schweiz)) Austria *Bock (literally, male goat): a bellows-blown pipe with large bells at the end of the single drone and chanter Ireland *Uilleann pipes: Bellows-blown bagpipe with keyed or un-keyed chanter and keyed drones (regulators). The most common type of bagpipes in Irish traditional music. *Great Irish Warpipes: Carried by most Irish regiments of the British Army (except the Royal Inniskilling Fusiliers) until the late 1960s, when the Great Highland Bagpipe became standard. The Warpipe differed from the latter only in having a single tenor drone. *Brian Boru bagpipes: Carried by the Royal Inniskilling Fusiliers and had three drones, one of which was a baritone, pitched between bass and tenor. Unlike the chanter of the Great Highland Bagpipe, its chanter is keyed, allowing for a greater tonal range. *Pastoral pipes: Although the exact origin of this keyed, or un-keyed chanter and keyed drones (regulators), pipe is uncertain, it developed into the modern uilleann bagpipe. United Kingdom playing a "16 keyed" Northumbrian smallpipe.]] *Great Highland Bagpipe: the world's most commonly played bagpipe. *Northumbrian smallpipes: a smallpipe with a closed end chanter played in staccato. *Border pipes: also called the "Lowland Bagpipe", commonly confused with smallpipes, but louder. Played in the Lowlands of Scotland, and in England near the Anglo-Scottish border. Conically bored, less raucous in timbre than the Highland pipes, but partially or fully chromatic. *Scottish smallpipes: a modern re-interpretation of an extinct instrument. Derived from the Northumbrian pipes by Colin Ross and others. *Cornish bagpipes: an extinct type of double chanter bagpipe from Cornwall (southwest England); there are currently attempts being made to revive it on the basis of literary descriptions and iconographic representations. *Welsh pipes ( , pibgod): Of two types, one a descendant of the pibgorn, the other loosely based on the Breton Veuze. Both are mouthblown with one bass drone. *Pastoral pipes: Although the exact origin of this keyed, or un-keyed chanter and keyed drones (regulators), pipe is uncertain, it was developed into the modern Uilleann bagpipe. *English bagpipes: with the exception of the Northumbrian smallpipes, no English bagpipes maintained an unbroken tradition. However, music enthusiasts are attempting to "reconstruct" various English bagpipes based on descriptions and representations, but no actual physical evidence. *Zetland pipes: a reconstruction of pipes believed to have been brought to the Shetland Islands by the Vikings, though not clearly historically attested. Northern Europe , made by Leif Eriksson]] Sweden *Säckpipa: Also the Swedish word for "bagpipe" in general, this instrument was on the brink of extinction in the first half of the 20th century. It has a cylindrical bore and a single reed, as well as a single drone at the same pitch as the bottom note of the chanter. Latvia *Dūdas: Latvian bagpipe, with single reed chanter and one drone. Lithuania *Dūda: a bagpipe native to Lithuania. Estonia *Torupill: an Estonian bagpipe with one single-reeded chanter and 1-3 drones.MP3 Finland *Säkkipilli: The Finnish bagpipes died out but have been revived since the late 20th century by musicians such as Petri Prauda. Eastern Europe ian bagpiper]] *Volynka ( ), ( ): It is a Slavic bagpipe. Its etymology comes from the region in which it was most popular - Volyn in Ukraine. *Dudy (also known by the German name ''Bock): Czech bellows-blown bagpipe with a long, crooked drone and chanter that curves up at the end. *Dudy or kozoł (Lower Sorbian kózoł) are large types of bagpipes (in E flat) played among the (originally) Slavic-speaking Sorbs of Eastern Germany, near the borders with both Poland and the Czech Republic; smaller Sorbian types are called dudki or měchawa (in F). Yet smaller is the měchawka (in A, Am) known in German as Dreibrümmchen. The dudy/kozoł has a bent drone pipe that is hung across the player’s shoulder, and the chanter tends to be curved as well. *Cimpoi is the name for the Romanian bagpipes. Two main categories of bagpipes were used in Romania: with a double chanter and with a single chanter. Both have a single drone and straight bore chanter and is less strident than its Balkan relatives. *Magyar duda or Hungarian duda (also known as tömlősíp, bőrduda and Croatian duda) has a double chanter (two parallel bores in a single stick of wood, Croatian versions have three or four) with single reeds and a bass drone. It is typical of a large group of pipes played in the Carpathian Basin. Poland *Koza ("goat" or kozioł (buck), or gajdy) is the generic term for Polish bagpies.Dudy grają They are sometimes also wrongly named kobza. They are used in folk music of Podhale, Żywiec Beskids, Cieszyn Silesia and mostly in Greater Poland, where there are known to be four basic variants of bagpipes: **''Dudy wielkopolskie'' (Greater Polish bagpipes) with two subtypes: Rawicz-Gostyń and Kościan-Buk **Kozioł biały (or kozioł biały weselny) **Kozioł czarny (or kozioł czarny ślubny) **''Sierszeńki'' The Balkans *Gaida (also the large kaba gaida from the Rhodope Mountains in Bulgaria): Southern Balkan (i.e. Bulgarian and Macedonian) and Greek and Albanian bagpipe with one drone and one chanter *Istarski mih (Piva d'Istria): a double chantered, droneless Croatian bagpipe whose side by side chanters are cut from a single rectangular piece of wood. They are typically single reed instruments, using the Istrian scale. *Gajdy or gajde: the name for various bagpipes of Eastern Europe, found in Poland, Serbia, Slovakia, and Croatia. *Duda, used in some parts of Croatia Southern Europe Iberian Peninsula (Portugal and Spain) Gaita is a generic term for "bagpipe" in Spanish, Portuguese, Galego, Asturian, Catalan and Aragonese, for distinct bagpipes used in across northern Spain and Portugal, and down the eastern coast of Spain and the Balearic Islands. Just like "Northumbrian smallpipes" or "Great Highland bagpipes," each country and region attributes its toponym to the respective gaita name. Most of them have a conical chanter with a partial second octave, obtained by overblowing. Folk groups playing these instruments have become popular in recent years, and pipe bands have been formed in some traditions. *Sac de gemecs: used in Catalonia (eastern Spain). *Xeremia: played in Majorca, often accompanying the flabiol and drum. *Galician gaita: traditional bagpipe used in Galicia and Northern and Central Portugal. *Gaita de boto: native to Aragon, distinctive for its tenor drone running parallel to the chanter. *Gaita de saco: native to Soria, La Rioja, Alava, and Burgos in north-central Spain. Possibly the same as the lost gaita de fuelle of Old Castile. *Gaita asturiana: native to Asturias. Very similar to the gaita gallega but of heavier construction with an increased capability for octave jumps and chromatic notes. *Gaita transmontana (or gaita mirandesa): native to the Tras-os-Montes region of Portugal. *Gaita sanabresa: played in Puebla de Sanabria, in the Zamora province of western Spain *Gaita cabreiresa (or gaita lionesa): an extinct but revived pipe native to Leon *Gaita alistana: played in Aliste Italy *Zampogna (also called ciaramella, ciaramedda, or surdullina): A generic name for an Italian bagpipe, with different scale arrangements for two chanters (for different regions of Italy), and from one to three drones (the drones usually sound a fifth, in relation to the chanter keynote). *Ciaramedda: a double-chantered, single reed bagpipe native to Sicily and Calabria. *Piva: used in northern Italy (Bergamo, Emilia), and bordering regions of Switzerland such as Ticino. A single chantered, single drone instrument, with double reeds, often played in accompaniment to a shawm, or piffero. *Müsa: played in Pavia, Alessandria, Genova and Piacenza. (see: it:Müsa) *Baghèt: similar to the piva, played in the region of Bergamo (see: lmo:Baghèt) Malta *Żaqq (with definite article: iż-żaqq): The most common form of Maltese bagipes. A double-chantered, single-reed, droneless hornpipe. *Qrajna: a smaller Maltese bagpipe Greece *Askomandoura ( ): bagpipe used in Cretephoto *Tsampouna ( ): Greek Islands bagpipe with a double chanter, no drone and a bag made from an entire goatskin. Pronounced "saw-bow-nah". (Alternately tsambouna, tsabouna, etc.) *Gaida ( ): Thrace. Southwest Asia Anatolia *Dankiyo: A word of Greek origin for "bagpipe" used in the Trabzon Province of Turkey. *Tulum or Guda: double-chantered, droneless bagpipe of Rize and Artvin provinces of Turkey. Usually played by the Laz and Hamsheni people. * Gaida: Usually played by Thracians, Turks, and Pomaks in Turkey. The Caucasus *Parkapzuk ( ): A droneless horn-tipped bagpipe played in Armenia *Gudastviri ( ): A double-chantered horn-tipped bagpipe played in Georgia. Also called a chiboni or stviri. *Tulum ( ): Native to Azerbaijan. Iran * Ney anban (Persian: نی انبان): a droneless double-chantered pipe played in Southern Iran Arab states of the Persian Gulf *Habban (Arabic: حبان): a generic term covering several types of bapipes, including traditional Bedouin bagpipes in Kuwait, and a modern version of the Great Highland Bagpipes played in Oman. *Jirba (قربة): a type of double-chantered droneless bagpipe, primarily played by the ethnic Iranian minority of Bahrain. North Africa Libya *Zokra ( ): famous in Libya; bagpipe with a double-chanter terminating in two cow horns. Tunisia *Mizwad ( ; plural مَزاود mazāwid): Tunisian bagpipes with a double-chanter terminating in two cow horns. Algeria *Ghaita (غيطه): a type of bagpipe played in Algeria. References Category:Bagpipes Bagpipes ca:Llista de cornamuses es:Anexo:Lista de gaitas fr:Liste des cornemuses pt:Anexo:Lista das gaitas-de-fole